¿SOY UN PONY?
by maria pony
Summary: lean para saber
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: ¿soy un pony?

Género: romance, suspenso, gore, cosas de la vida.

Sinopsis: una pegasister llamada suspiro de la soledad una estudiante de 18 años de edad que cursa su primer año de preparatoria, se encuentra un pequeño pony unicornio en una banca de su vecindario después de salir de su escuela. Ella sin pensarlo lo lleva a su casa y decide cuidarlo como su hijo y lo llama makotto soar heartsrings. A sus 3 años de edad se muda a japon con el fin de tener una vida tranquila. El al ver a las demás personas piensa que es un humano convertido en pony y decide estudiar para convertirse en doctor y músico como su madre, a los 18 años de edad encuentra un extraño libro que encontró en su jardín enterrado. Tras examinarlo y leerlo, por accidente hiso un hechizo que lo envió a su mundo equesrtia. El no lo toma nada bien y decide escapar por después piensa que también son humanos convertidos en ponys, pero ellos les dicen que si son ponys y el también. ¿Cómo lo tomara makotto? ¿Encontrara su identidad? Una historia de suspenso, romance y reflexión .

**SEPRERO QUE LES GUTE Y SI LES INTERESA ESTE PROYECTO** **QUE TENGO**


	2. cap 1

Fanfic: ¿soy un pony?

Capitulo 1: makotto soar hearstrisngs

Alrededor del pasar del tiempo, existen diferentes mundos. Tantos que sería técnicamente imposible saber el número exacto, en especial porque existe la equivalencia de los multiversos. Y estos multiversos tienen su equivalencia de los primarios con un ligero o gran cambio en ello, en resumen una copia. Como toda copia no son iguales, pero tiene una ligera similitud entre las múltiples copias de las primarias. Y entre esos multiversos o historias se encuentra nuestro protagonista.

Mi vida… ¿Cómo la definiría? Creo que la palabra más lógica en mi caso sería anormal, si anormal. Yo soy un poco diferente a mi gente de mi mundo, yo diría que fui un experimento de mi madre pero siempre la descarto. Soy… un equino enano un pony en pocas palabras, pero yo pienso que fui convertido en pony por magia o una maldición, creo que puedo encontrar la forma para restablecer mi forma humana. Tal vez pueda ser como antes. Mi nombre es makkoto soar hearstrisngs, y pertenezco en la rama unicornio. Y como indica mi especie soy un pony unicornio de crin gris paleteado y pelaje negro ojos rojo anaranjado. Cutie mark una nota sol de color platino con una gema en el centro y unas alas extendidas en medio. Bueno ahora hablare de mi historia, mi madre me encontró en una banca de su vecindario. En ese entonces ella tenía 18 años de edad, y cruzada su primer año en la categoría superior básica, en otras palabras preparatoria. Ella cuido y sigue cuidado de mi cuando cumplí 3 años de edad nos mudamos de mi país natal México a Japón, mi madre me dijo que erra para tener una vida mas pacifica. Nos alojamos en un pueblo cercano en las montañas un lugar muy tranquilo. A veces yo veía a los niños jugar por mi ventana, no era porque quería jugar con ellos si no que me daba curiosidad. Unos días después me entere que en el pueblo solo avía un solo doctor y otro en la ciudad pero era muy lejos, así que me decidí estudiar para convertirme en doctor, cuando le dije a mi madre ella me sonrió. Unos días después un hombre de unos 45 años toco la puerta, no me escondí sino que permanecí con distancia de él, mi madre me dijo que él era mi tío. Su nombre era jose luis montero y seria mi maestro tanto para las materias como para cumplir mi sueño de doctor. Hice una agenda para mis horarios ya que quería un tipo de pasatiempo, quería estudiar gastronomía pero solo eran 2 horas y tenia clases de 7:30am a 1:45pm y lo único que podía hacer era ver la tele. Mis programas que veía, eran mlp y los infomerciales de discovery cannel y natgeo, siempre me pareció muy curioso la similitud de los pony de la serie con migo pero solo eran de un programa de tv yo era real, ellos no, tenía varias impotencias y la mas cuerda y razonable que tenia era que habían humanos con mi caso mucho antes que yo. Ha sí que hice una investigación más a fondo de la serie, habían cosas interesante y otras que no por ejemplo, magia. Al parecer podía usar tal elemento, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía lo único que conseguía era un dolor en mi cabeza, tal vez era porque no tenía mi cuerno del tamaño suficiente, según lo que vi de la serie la magia sustituían las manos. Otra cosa interesante era una clase de grupo o fanas de la seria llamados bronies o pegasister en caso de las mujeres, lo más seguro era que mi madre era una de ellos, yo seguí investigando acerca de la serie, si se basaban en los humanos convertidos en ponys lo más seguro era que, habían cosas que yo no sabía. Unos días después me entere que me faltaba una especie de marca en mi costado, gracias a uno de los episodios, su nombre cutie Mark. Según la definición es mi talento especial, algo que destaco encima de lo demás, era más que obvio que no era doctor, porque era más para ayudar que por gusto. Un domingo que estaba aburrido decidí ver la tele, estaba pasando de canal en canal hasta que encontré un programa que pasaba música de todos los géneros, tanto rock, pop, música clásica y rap. Al escuchar y ver todos los tipos de música sentí algo que nuca experimente, era como éxtasis, algo que no se tenía que explicar si no experimentar. Decidí cantar en vez en cuando, cuando estaba solo o no tenía nada que hacer, unos dias des pues apareció mi cutie mark. Mi madre al ver mi cutie mark se puso muy feliz y me compro un piano y un violín, cada día y noche todos los viernes y sábados practicaba y lo demás días leía un libro diferente o una historia de fanfiction de mlp, mis historias favoritas eran, mi vida y mis poderes ocultos, el analista, la maldición de la soledad y tres notas. Y así mi vida trascurría como todo adolecente de 17 años, estudios, pasatiempos… pero últimamente no me sentía bien, tenía un sueño que se repetía una y otra vez.

**Tiempo presente.**

En una cama de un cuarto pintado de blanco se encontraba un pony de pelo gris plateado y pelaje negro, que se movía de un lado a otro.

**Sueño.**

Makotto: ¿he? ¿En dónde estoy?

Decía el pony al ver un jardín enorme.

¿?: Al fin te encontré. Pensé que nunca te encontraría star.

Decía una pequeña pony de crin purpura con un mechón violeta y pelaje del mismo color.

Star: lo siento twilight, solo miraba el jardín.

Twilight: es muy bonito el jardín real ¿no?

Star: ¡sí! Sabes eres muy inteligente twilight, la princesa celestia siempre te enseña nuevas cosas.

Twilight: eso no es nada tu eres un escuchador admirable.

Star: jeje si tienes razón twilight.

La pony se acerca al pony y se acuesta a un lado del poniendo su cabeza en su cuello.

Twilight: te quiero star, quiero casarme con tigo.

Decía la pequeña pony acurrucándose más en el.

Star: cuando seamos mas grandes.

Decía el pequeño pony con una sonrisa, ante el comentario la pony dio una gran sonrisa.

Twilight: ¡entonces es un sí!

Star: Em.… si es una promesa.

Después de eso una luz comenzó a expandirse haciendo que makotto empezara a levantarse.

Suspiro: al fin te levantantés… otra vez ese sueño ¿verdad?

Decía suspiro al ver a su hijo con una mirada triste y con ojos llorosos.

Makotto: si, pero esta vez fue más… como decirlo real.

Decía levantándose de su cama y limpiándose los ojos.

Suspiro: Tabas al jardín ¿verdad?

Makotto: si madre, como cada vez que tengo ese sueño.

Dijo sin voltear y abrir la puerta, ella vio a su hijo dirigirse al jardín y dio un suspiro.

Makotto: ¿Por qué e soñado esto tan seguido?

Pensaba makotto mientras se dirigía al jardín de su casa, al llagar él se acostó en el húmedo césped doca arriba, se veía unos libros y un violín clara indicación que ya avía estado varía veces en el jardín.

Makotto: ¿twiligth quien es ella? ¿La conocí antes de ver el programa? ¿Ella existe?

Decía en voz baja, como si tratara de recordar algo.

Makotto: yo soy un humano y nada cambiara ese hecho.

¿?: No olvides la promesa.

El escucho una voz femenina en su mente, como un eco.

Makotto: yo… no lose.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a golpear el suelo.

Makotto: ¡yo no sé quién eres!

Después de unos minutos de golpear el suelo se canso y se acostó en el césped nuevamente. Pero cuando puso su cabeza sintió algo duro.

Makotto: ¿he? ¿Qué raro, porque la tierra se siente así?

Dijo para levantarse y mover la tierra de donde el estaba. Después de unos minutos pudo ver algo parecido a un libro, el siguió escavando hasta que al fin pudo sacarlo. Era un libro de color plateado y en las puntas un material muy parecido a la ocsidiana, y tenía el titulo de the rose of life con dorado.

Makotto: ¿Qué es esto? " the rose of life"

El abrió el libro y vio escritos raros.

Makotto: som guerres.

El comenzó a leer en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Has de ser fort, has de continuar lluitant  
>has de mirar sempre cap endavant, aquí no hi ha final.<br>Només el que decideixis tu,  
>depen de la teva actitut.<br>Aquí parlem del teu futur y tu el pots fer real.

Sé que no hi soc en el teu cos, tampoc a la teva pell  
>però tens gent al teu costat, recolza't en ells almenys<br>i fes-te vell a la seva vora,  
>tens molt per devant perquè encara no ha arribat la teva hora.<br>És normal que sentis por, que ja no sàpigues que fer,  
>s'ha de plantar cara a la mort, per sortir airós sigues valent.<br>Vés contra el vent i contra el temps si és necessari,  
>tu tens el rellotge a la teva mà i pots fer que pari<br>El que vull dir és que tu decideixis quin ha de ser el teu destí  
>i encara que ha estat bonic no et conformis amb el camí<br>recorregut,.Pensa en positiu, cap barrera per ningú,  
>no estàs sola i que n'hi han molts lluitant amb tu.<p>

Som guerrers, no estem fets per abandonar  
>Si estem junts no hi ha res que ens pogui aturar<br>Si caiem ens haurem d'aixecar, no queda un altre,  
>nosaltres no ens rendirem sense lluitar.<p>

Sé que hi han díes que no pots aguantar, però has d'avançar  
>és fàcil dir-ho, però més fàcil es quedar enfonsat.<br>Jo crec en tu, si tu creus en tu mateixa  
>deixa que la soletat estigui tancada entre reixes.<br>No et deixis vèncer per res, segueix cap endavant  
>els teus estàn lluitant també y potser es el més important<br>els que t'animen cada dia, els que confien  
>i afrontan amb por amb tu aquesta malaltia.<br>Tingues confiança, l'esperança no es pot perdre  
>encara que tinguis ganes d'engegar tot a la merda.<br>De vegades, plores d'amagades estant sola  
>i és normal portant aquesta càrrega que no controles.<br>Moltes coses per viure, per veure,  
>treu de dins les forces, has de creure<br>segueix en peu, alça la veu, jo no et puc convèncer  
>la vida t'ha posat a prova i tu´'hauràs de vèncer.<p>

Et preguntes el perquè, per què t'ha de passar això a tu  
>els nervis estàn a l'estómac fen-te un nus,<br>ets tan fràgil. Normal que no creguis en Déu  
>si es suposa que ell és el que vol que el temps que et queda sigui breu<br>i em sap greu per ell, però tu no t'ho pots permetre.  
>Sé que vols seguir endavant en comptes de quedar-te quieta.<br>El que no pots perdre mai es l'esperança,  
>jo poso el meu granet de sorra per fer front al càncer.<p>

Al terminar de leer se sintió mareado como si todo daba vueltas, despues de unos minutos el veía toso su alrededor desaparecer y se desmayo.

**LUGAR: LAGO DE PONY VILLE.**

**HORA: 10:P.M**

Era de noche en le reino de pony ville, unos 6 ponys estaba descansado en un lago muy cercano al pueblo. Pero su traquilidad fue interupida cundo un ojeto callo en gran velocidad al lago, haciendo que un montón de agua saliera.

Twilight: ¿Qué fue eso?

Pregunto una alicorno de crin purpura con un mechón violeta y pelage del mismo color.

Raindow: no lo sé pero sea lo que sea parecía ser un pony.

Dijo una Pegaso de crin multicolor y de pelaje cian.

a.j: no se un pony.

Dejo una pony de tierra de cirn amarillo y pelaje verdad claro.

Rarity: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

a.j: porque…

pinkie: uuu porque esta flotando en el lago.

Dijo otra pony de tierra de cirn rosa fuerte y pelaje del mismo color pero más claro.

Fluttershy: ¡o no! Seba a aojar.

Dijo una Pegaso de crin rosa muy claro y pelaje amarillo, a la vez que se lazada. Después de minutos salió con un unicornio de crin gris platiado y pelaje negro. El pony abrió los ojos para ver a 6 ponys alrededor del, el pensó que eran ilusiones.

Makkoto: ¿twilight eres tú?

Twilight: ¡star!

Digo la pony con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pony solo miro a la pony para depus ver a las demás y decir una sola cosa.

Makotto: ¿ quien soy real emnte?

Y después se desmallo.

**Bueno que les pareció, si lo se fue algo aburrido pero solo es la introducción pero despues se da a poner más interesante.**


End file.
